Nursery
by thebiscuitfish
Summary: When Nana receives a strange doll, she has no idea what horrors it holds… Oneshot for now, might continue if I get enough reviews. Rated C for Creepypasta.


**A/N: Kat here! I had a nightmare the other night and it was essentially this. Except I was Nana and someone else was Peach.**

**Enjoy?**

**Nursery**

**An SSBB Fanfiction**

The house was going up in flames.

There obviously wasn't much time before the flames reached the second floor and the two children left.

This was where Popo and Nana came in.

Their icy powers would keep them and the few kids left safe until they were clear of the building. So obviously they were the ones for the job.

Rushing inside, they combined their powers to make a burst of ice large enough to cool the flames. However, they knew that the fire wouldn't be calmed for long, so they rushed up the stairs.

"You get the kids," Popo shouted, "I'll keep the flames back!" Nana nodded and sprinted down the hallway. There they were. The kids couldn't have been more than 7. "Come on kids," said Nana as calmly as possible. They were oddly blank-faced, and didn't seem to be aware of the flames. _They're probably just in shock, _mused Nana.

"…" one child's lips moved, but no sound came out. "What?" said Nana. "…the nursery…" whispered the child. "It's in the nursery…" "It?" said Nana, confused. "What's it?" but the child said no more. Nana almost grabbed the kids and took off before she had a thought. _Wait. Nursery? Maybe there's another kid! _"Go to Popo, he'll keep you all safe," called Nana as she sprinted down the hall. She noticed the kids nod and jog off down the hallway as she whipped around a corner.

After a few heart-pounding seconds, she arrived at a blue-ish door. She noticed a sign that said "Nursery" in red letters at the top of the door. "Well, here's the nursery," muttered Nana as she opened the door.

Inside the nursery was rather…unsettling. There was no furniture in the room at all except for a small bed in the exact center. Nana hesitated; this room was giving off a malevolent vibe. But she shrugged it off when a small child sat up in the bed and stared at her.

"Are you alright? Let's get you out of here," gasped Nana, a bit winded from the run. The little girl got out of the bed and soundlessly made her way towards Nana. Nana picked up the child-whom she noticed was clutching a doll-and ran as fast as she could back to Popo.

Popo was at the stairs, but the kids were nowhere to be seen. "W-where are the kids?" yelped Nana, terrified that they might have taken a wrong turn. "The firemen came and took them to the hospital," replied Popo nonchalantly. "Now let's get out of here, Nana." "Agreed," muttered Nana, who felt sick from the smoke.

(+(+(+(+(+)+)+)+)+)

Popo and Nana had been back at the Smash Mansion for a week now.

Everyone (except the villains) had thanked them for saving the kids. The youngest child-the one that had been in the nursery-had given Nana her doll supposedly in thanks. The doll hadn't a face really; its glass eyes were white with small black dots and it didn't have a mouth or nose. This gave it an altogether creepy aura, and Nana didn't like to look at it for too long.

Peach seemed to like the doll, however, as she gave it a kiss on its porcelain forehead every night after tucking Nana into bed. Peach also said that Nana must treat the doll carefully as it was a present and therefore irreplaceable. Nana agreed to treat the doll carefully, but the way Peach had said it was… hollow? Emotionless? Nana didn't know how to describe it, but Peach's voice had unsettled her terribly.

The days passed, and with each day, Peach became paler and thinner. She looked sick. Horribly sick. But she refused to see Doctor Mario on the matter. "I'm fine," she would say. "Just a bit tired." Marth attempted to drag her to the Doctor's Office but Peach had threatened him with a vacuum screeching some rather unrepeatable things.

While Peach was getting sicker and sicker, the doll seemed to be getting better. Its clothes weren't as raggedy and its eyes shone. This frightened Nana endlessly so she convinced herself that Peach was just fixing up the doll in between threatening Smashers and cleaning.

That night, Peach was tucking Nana into bed. Like she always did, she kissed the doll on its forehead. But this time was different. As Peach set the doll down, Nana noticed something…_Peach's face was_ _gone!_ It was replaced with the dolls face, the same glass eyes, same mouthless features! Nana opened her mouth to shriek but no sound came out.

Peach looked(?) at her, then trembled and collapsed. The doll sat there on Nana's bed, motionless. But…instead of its face…_there was Peach's!_ Nana really did scream this time, throwing the doll at the wall opposite her bed. It sat up of its own accord, staring at Nana. She heard a high-pitched giggle from somewhere.

She reached for her hammer when, suddenly, a bout of dizziness overcame her! She stumbled forwards, losing her grip on her hammer, and landed on the floor. The world was spinning so fast it was only comparable to a merry-go-round. The only clear thing to her was the doll. As she began to lose consciousness, she noticed the doll's face was blurring.

The last thing she saw before the eternal darkness was the doll, staring back at her with her own face…

"**H**_e_**E **_h_**E**_e! _**C**_o_**M**_e_** P**_l_**A**_y_** W**_i_**T**_h_** M**_e_**!**"

**~-~-~-~-~Fin~-~-~-~-~**


End file.
